Es hora de decir adiós
by Maqhitaw
Summary: Draco debe despedirse de ella para poder dormir al fin ¿Tendrá la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo? y ella ¿Podrá aceptar la muerte y seguir con su vida? Mala para los sumarry's T.T


Hemé aquí otra vez xD, esta vez le traigo un pequeño One, fue echo en mis días de ocio escolar a principios de año :B

Hemé aquí otra vez xD, esta vez le traigo un pequeño One, fue echo en mis días de ocio escolar a principios de año :B.Que esta inspirado en la canción Desde mi cielo de mago de oz.

Importante: Si pueden leanlo escuchando la canción, le da más sentimiento.

Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y bla bla bla.

* * *

Es hora dedecir adiós

Mis ojos se abrieron con pesar, todo era blanco. Una increíble paz me llenó, me incorpore sintiéndome mucho más liviano, supe que estaba en el cielo. No había forma alguna, todo era blanco; quizá después todo se forme de la nada como en las películas muggles que veíamos.

Los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente cual flashes de fotografía y entre tanta turbulencia apareces tú… Me pesa en el alma que esto terminara así, me pesa en el alma saber que te deje en el infierno que tanto detestábamos. Te extraño mi vida y aún no puedo decirte adiós, debo hacerlo…

Duermes, tus ojos están hinchados otra vez llorabas por mi, abrazas la almohada aferradote a ella como un salvavidas; me acercó a ti y me siento a tu lado. Que ganas de tocarte pero no debo…Te observo suspirar, no puedo aguantar que sufras por mi. Inclino mi cabeza acercándome a tu oído, tu aroma inunda mi ser. Ganas incontrolables de besarte despiertas en mí; pero debo ser fuerte, debo hacerlo por ti.

-Tranquila estoy bien- te susurré, te estremeciste como muchas veces lo hiciste. -Mi niña vengo a decirte adiós, ese adiós que nos quitaron sin saberlo- te aferraste con más fuerza a lo que ahora reconozco como mi almohadón; suspire – No sabes cuan difícil es sepárame de ti pero es tiempo de que te levantes y sigas adelante, ¡que vivas! Que vivas sin mi, es difícil, lo se pero debes hacerlo, tienes que hacerlo por el pequeño que crece en ti- lágrimas incesantes brotaban de tus ojos avellanas, sabes que estoy aquí…

-Draco…- susurraste con dolor, se me partió el alma escuchar tu voz desagarrada.

-No llores más mi niña, estoy aquí- abriste tus ojos con ilusión pensando en que quizá me encontrarías tumbado a tu lado como siempre lo estaba, pero pronto esa pequeña llama se apago, sabía que tu alma se había apagado también, pero no sabes el gran don que te acaban de dar, no sabes que tienes un futuro hermoso junto a nuestro hijo, no te puedes apagar querida mía, todavía te quedan cosas por las que luchar, todavía te quedan cosas por las que llorar y sonreír. Sonreír ¿hace cuanto que no sonríes?

Desarmaste la cama y te abrazaste a las ropas llorando desesperadamente. No me contuve, nunca me gusto verte llorar. Te rodeé con mis brazos invisibles para ti aún sabiendo que no sentirías mi abrazo, quería hacerlo la última vez antes de partir.

-¿Por qué Draco?- gritaste desgarradoramente - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- me preguntaste una y otra y otra vez sin saber que yo quería responderte a besos. Poco a poco tu voz fue perdiendo fuerza y ya solo quedaban tus sollozos de muerte. Aunque se que no la escucharas te canté la nana que te gustaba tanto, esa con la que te quedabas dormida. Al ratito te tranquilizaste quedando en una especie de trance.

-Muy bien mi pequeña linda, no llores más- volví a susurrar- quiero que seas feliz, que vuelvas a inundar la habitación de risas, quiero ver en tus ojos el brillo del amor. ¡Quiero que te enamores! Que le des un padre a nuestro hijo, que formes una familia, que vivas por los dos…- te separaste bruscamente con el ceño fruncido.

-No- quedé helado me estabas contestando- Si tu no estás yo no puedo seguir, si tu no estás no hay nada por lo que luchar, así que sale de mi cabeza ¡Draco Malfoy!- me di cuenta de que sola habías escuchado o creíste escuchar una parte de lo que te dije. ¿Acaso nuestro amor están grande que podemos seguir comunicándonos? Me agrado la idea, así todo sería más fácil o quizá más difícil. Pero yo necesito que entiendas que debes seguir mi amor.

Te metiste al baño y preferí no entrar pero el sonido de tu llanto pudo más. Atravesé la puerta y vi tu silueta sentada en la ducha, abrazabas tus rodillas mientras balboseabas cosas que no podía comprender.

Mi niña no llores más, me parte el alma verte sufrir, no lo soporto. Cada vez se me hace más difícil decirte adiós, siento que debo estar junto a ti o yo estar en tu lugar…

Hace un rato preguntaste si Dios te había olvidado, por eso estoy aquí mi pequeña para decirte que no sufras más; que gracias a ti estoy a su lado. Tus ojos muestran una pena incontenible y lo más extraordinario es que ya la tenías cuando yo podía rozar tu cuerpo, besar tu labios, tenerte cerca. ¿Cuánto has sufrido castaña mía? Dejaste todo por nada, sufriste el más cruel castigo que te pueden dar los seres queridos: la indiferencia y la repulsión. Aguantaste todo callada y siempre te mantuviste a mi lado sin importar cuan fuerte fuera la tempestad o cuan serena la tranquilidad.

Te amo Hermione Jean Granger, nunca te lo dije y ahora creo que es tarde…

Te estás arreglando vas a salir. Te ves preciosa con tus jeans desgastados y tu polera verde, me encantas. Agarras las llaves de la mesa y descuelgas tu chaqueta vas hacía la puerta y la abres el sol te da de lleno iluminándote pero no avanzas, sollozas de nuevo casi puedo ver como funciona tú mente.

-Te amo y no te olvidare jamás mi niña- susurró en tu oído izquierdo y tu rompes a llorar poniéndote en cuclillas aferrada con una mano al pomo de la puerta y con la otra te tapas la boca. Me arrodilló junto a ti. Te preguntas por que has de seguir viviendo sólo te doy una razón…

Tocó tu vientre y al parecer me sientes, susurras mi nombre y rodeas tu abdomen en donde esta mi mano sintiéndome. No estás sola, siempre estaré contigo cuidandote, soy tu ángel guardián.

Estamos en el hospital, todos te miran y tu vas con la cabeza gacha. Llegas al mostrador y una joven te atiende, no me gusta la manera en que te mira parece odiarte y no me equivoco cuando pides hacerte un análisis ella te recrimina por matarme, ¡es una tonta! Tú no tuviste culpa alguna, pero al parecer tú piensas lo mismo que ella. ¡No mi niña!, no te culpo y jamás lo haré. Respondes con un: **se que pude hacer más **y eso es demasiado para mí me pongo frente a esa mujer, me parece familiar… te protejo aunque de nada sirva, está en mi deber.

Caminas por los largos pasillos y entras a una sala una muchacha rubia te abraza. Ella me agrada me da el mismo sentimiento de familiaridad que la otra mujer, pero está me trae paz, no sé por que se que con ella nada te puede pasar.

**Luna **

Ese es su nombre. Lloras y ella te consuela, yo solo me siento detrás de ti para observarte… no quieres entender que no hay nada que puedas reprocharte, te encerraste en la idea de que tú eres la culpable. Acarició tú pelo e inesperadamente Luna me sonríe. Te toma las manos y te susurra algo al oído. Tú cara cambia de tristeza a sorpresa y le preguntas donde estoy, ella me señala y tú te me acercas. Creo que llego la hora de decirte adiós.

-Dile que no se debe preocupar que ella no es la culpable. Que no le reprocho nada, si no que se lo agradezco. Dile que debe vivir, que debe luchar. Que siempre estaré a su lado, que seré su ángel guardián. Qué la amo más que a nada en el mundo, que es y será mi paraíso eterno, que puede ser feliz, que ya no hay nada que temer, que todo paso y su vida comienza hoy. Que los demonios a los que temíamos murieron conmigo, que me los lleve para que ella pudiera mirar el sol con tranquilidad, para que disfrutara la lluvia como tanto le gusta. Dile que debe ser fuerte toda una leona como siempre lo fue. Que no busque venganza aunque se que no lo hará, que los perdone no entendieron nuestro amor y no los culpo. No culpo a nadie… Dile que pronto me iré, pero que estaré aquí cuanto ella me necesite. Dile que lo proteja- ella te dijo cada una de las palabras y tus ojos se fueron llenado de lágrimas sin control.

Tapaste tu cara y yo solo puede acercarme a ti desde la lejanía. Le pediste que te hiciera el examen en ese instante y ella no vacilo.

Mientras esperabas te mordías el labio inferior, siempre me gusto eso o más bien me provocaba ganas de comerte a besos. Muchas veces me abstuve de hacerlo, cuan estúpido fui. Ahora no tengo tus labios, no los tengo y no sabes cuanto los extraño…Mirándote así tan nerviosa, sólo puedo pensar en todos los besos que no te di, en todos los veces que guarde pensando en que el tiempo me dejaría darlos y ahora lo único que me queda es cerrar los ojos y recordar tu dulce sabor, ese sabor a frutilla que tanto me enloquecía.

Te echaste en el sillón crema sin poder creerlo. La prueba salio positiva; mi niña serás mamá… No sabes cuanto quisiera estar a tu lado, apoyándote, se lo difícil que es para ti tener un hijo en estos momentos. Pero eres fuerte y lo sabes.

Sales con la cabeza en alto, un Malfoy crece en tu interior eso te enorgullece lo se, lo veo en tus ojos en tu postura, en tu caminar.

Caminas sin rumbo, al parecer quieres pensar. Te sigo desde cerca sin perderte de vista sabes que estoy contigo te lo dijo Luna, estás más tranquila y eso me gusta. Te detienes en una plaza, **nuestra **plaza y te sientas en **nuestra** banca, miras a un punto indefinido, caíste en trance nuevamente…

Mi pequeña me he dado cuenta de que esto no me gusta, quiero subir. Subir a lo que llamamos cielo y cuidarte desde ahí. Se que no serás feliz hasta que te desligues de mi amor y eso lo encuentras imposible pero no es así…

Empiezas a llorar de nuevo. Me parte el alma verte así, es como si muriera cada vez que las lágrimas caen por tu delicadas y hermosas mejillas, como si con ellas se fuera el amor que nos tuvimos. Me matas amor mío, cada vez que me recuerdas con dolor, cada vez que quieres que yo vuelva a ti. Sin embrago viviré, viviré cuando sonrías con mi nombre, cuando recuerdes y te colorees, viviré cuando veas a nuestro hijo, cuando lo ames, cuando lo quieras, cuando lo abraces me abrazaras a mi, cuando lo beses me besaras a mi y recién ahí cuando tu seas feliz, yo lo seré también porque tu feliz fue, es y será la mía al igual que tu tristeza…

¡Levántate vida mía!

Los hombres te miran y no puedo negar que no me gusta, pero me alegra, ¡eres hermosa!...

Mira a tu alrededor Hermione, tu vida te espera… No esperes que pase y la veas como un simple espectador, ¡vívela! Mi niña hermosa tengo que partir al pequeño palacio de cristal que construyeron tus lágrimas…

Llegas a casa y te tumbas en el sillón a llorar, ¿qué debo hacer para que dejes de llorar?

-Draco se que estás aquí y quiero que me escuches- yo me siento a tu lado y tú hablas:

-Te amo y eso nunca cambiara, no puedo creer que todo esto este pasando… tú ya no estás, es cierto pero no pidas que te olvide o que rehaga mi vida, después de ti no hay nada más que el abismo cruel de la desesperación de no tenerte a mi lado como tanto sueño- se te quebró la voz- nuestro hijo va a nacer, por que al fin comprendí que el será nuestra conexión, él será mi pequeño pedacito de ti. Mi dragón no te imaginas cuanto te extraño, esto es difícil- cerraste tus ojos y suspiraste – seguiré solo por que tu no hubieras querido que me rindiera, tu no hubieras querido que cayera en donde estoy, no te hubiera gustado no conocer a tu hijo y digo hijo, por que se que dios es grande y me mandara un niño igual a ti, se que el nunca nos pondrá vallas que no podamos saltar, ni cruces que no podamos llevar … Cuídanos Draco es todo lo que te pido, se mi ángel guardián- rompiste a llorar y junto a ti, mis lágrimas incorpóreas se desvanecían en el aire.

Me siento miserable mi pequeña, cada palabra tuya fue la vida y la muerte para mi, me debo ir y me alegra que comprendas todo esto.

Dios como le llamas y le empezaré a llamar sabe cuanto puedes soportar, por eso te pone estas pruebas, eres una resiliente leona… No sabes cuanto me enorgullecen tus palabras, quisiera decírtelo, pero no puedo y se me hace tarde, se me hace tarde para subir y poder estar por siempre contigo.

¿Sabes por qué me enamore de ti Hermione Jean Granger? Por qué eres una mujer espléndida, una mujer fuerte, luchadora, inteligente y hermosa, hermosa hasta desquiciar amor mío. Eres profunda, lógica pero soñadora, intuitiva y se que ahora dices que tu vida acabo, pero se que no es así, se que tú vida recién empieza y me encanto ser parte de tu vida, nunca, nunca dudes de eso…

No os preocupéis siempre seré tu ángel guardián, su ángel guardián, vuestro ángel guardián, estaré en todo momento contigo, en las tormentas, en la salida del sol, guardándote el sueño, protegiéndote de los mil demonios, de tus demonios, de nuestro demonios…

Te veo acongojada, ya dejaste de llorar y ahora solo abrazas tu vientre, me arrodillo ante ti y tu cara me queda a centímetros, intento aspirar tu aroma, pero no puedo, pierdo sentido, Él piensa que ya estamos listos para separarnos mi amor, pero se que nunca lo estaremos del todo.

Preguntas quien me hará compañía, tú amor, la confianza, la esperanza y la libertad de poder soñar contigo cada noche, de poder pensarte, en mi pequeño **cielo**,ellos me acompañaran querida, me acompañaran hasta que tu vengas a ocupar su lugar, mientras tanto escribiré cada cosa que hagas y hagan, para que cuando llegue el momento de estar juntos como siempre soñamos podamos recordar, por que una cosa es cierta, Hermione Jean Granger y pequeño bebé, nunca los olvidare y el tiempo lo sabe muy bien.

* * *

_Realmente no tenía idea que no se podían publicar Song-fic aquí :S, en fin. Quisiera aclarar algo, esta historia salió de mi mente hace unos meses atrás, si entran a harrypotter..ar/post1747864.html#p1747864 podrán ver la fecha y todo. Hurmm otra cosa, en un principio el título era homónimo al de la canción, pero para ahorrarnos problemas y por un pedido especial decidí cambiarlo._

**Srta.Insensible:** Gracias por avisarme de todo esto , estuve leyendo tu perfil y tenemos muchas cosas en común, desde la nacionalidad hasta el concurso en que participaste el 2006 :.

**OrchideeNoire:** Gracias por tus halagos me hacen ruborizar, me encanta que te haya gustado .

Espero que les guste, si fue así, clikeen el botoncito _Go_ y me regalan un review :D


End file.
